


TV Reunion

by Amhpq8_12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is always cleaning up things, Fixing things, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Steve is a lil' shit, True Love, explicit for later chapters, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amhpq8_12/pseuds/Amhpq8_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets into a snit about what news anchors are saying about him. He sets up a press conference to set the record straight and hopefully something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talking heads

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people this is my first work in the Marvel Universe. If I get any facts wrong, I would appreciate the correction.   
> This might be a slow work...I'm going to try to post at least once a week. Sorry the first chapter is so short. Honestly they won't all be like this!   
> Enjoy (:

“Captain America? That’s really who you want to call on? He’s been frozen for nearly 70 years.” 

Steve glanced over to the TV, if one could even call it that. He’d been in theaters with smaller screens. 

“Exactly-“ 

“No, this isn’t his world anymore,” Some obnoxious news anchor sneered. “He probably was part of the original problem. What makes you think he’d support gay rights?” 

“He’s-“

“Kill it, JARVIS,” Tony said from his seat. The TV clicked off. He took in Steve’s stricken face. “Don’t pay any attention to them, Steve. They just want to sound important. You should hear what they say about me.” 

“Who’s that?” Natasha plopped down on the sofa next to Steve.

“Some talking head that thinks they know Rodgers here,” Tony explained. “You are part of this world, Cap. After all, you did help me save it.” 

“Damn right.” Nat nodded. “You want me to kill them?” 

Steve forced a chuckle. Half the time he didn’t know if she was joking with him or not. “Not today but I’ll keep that offer in mind.” He points at the TV. “Any reason that I would be against gay rights?” 

“Could be the fact that you grew up in a time where it was illegal?” Tony pointed out. 

“I’m not there anymore,” Steve growled. “I just wish people would stop talking behind my back about things like this. Or assuming that I would support something or not. They don’t know me.”

“How’re you doing on your Buck hunt?” Tony interrupted. “You and the mechanical bird haven’t left the tower in a while to look for him.” 

Steve sighed. “It took me a few months to figure out that he didn’t want me to find him yet.” He glanced down at his sketch book. “He’ll find me when he wants to talk.” 

Tony snorted. “Why is it that old people are all so patient? I can’t believe I’m even hearing this! Nat, talk some sense into him.” 

“Steve’s right,” the red head agreed. “We won’t be able to find him if James doesn’t want to be found.” 

“UGH! I’m done, I can’t talk sense into these people.” Tony stared at the ceiling. 

“JARVIS won’t save you, Tony,” Natasha said, “because he knows we’re right. Don’t you JARVIS?” 

“I take no sides, Miss Romanov,” the AI’s English accent shining though. “Though if I were, I would say that Sergeant Barnes does possess all of the qualities that would make it possible for him to hide from Captain Rogers and Miss Romanov.” 

“Even my own AI is turning against me!” Tony tossed the towel on the counter. “What is this world coming to?” 

“I think that you need to make a statement, Steve,” Natasha said rolling her eyes at Tony. “To make things clear to the press that they don’t know what you’re thinking at all.” 

“Bad idea,” Tony said sharply. “Trust me when I say that you don’t want to go down that road. I’ve lived with the press for years. They will find any opening to attack you. You don’t want to give them more ammunition, Steve.” 

Steve shook his head. “One thing that I cannot stand is bullies. These reporters are bullies too, just ones that people today find more acceptable.” 

Tony groaned. “Pepper is never going to believe that I had nothing to do with this. You’re going to make my life a living hell, Steve. Can you cut a guy a break?” 

“JARVIS?” Steve said ignoring Tony’s cry of alarm. “I need you to schedule a press conference for tomorrow morning please.” 

“Certainly, may I ask who you want to attend?” 

“Everyone,” Steve said. Tony whimpered. “Its for the public. I want absolutely no doubt in people’s minds when they leave about what I think.” 

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied smoothly. “I will schedule it for one o’clock. Anything else?” 

“Just make sure that everyone knows that its going to happen,” he requested. Hope curled in his chest. 

“What are you planning?” Natasha asked with narrowed eyes. “I can see those ninety-five year old wheels turning.” 

Steve sighed. “With any luck, I’m planning a reunion.”


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve addresses his adoring public.

“Are you sure you want to go out there alone?” Bruce asked quietly. “You don’t have anything to prove, you know?” 

Steve smiled softly. “Another man told me that way too long ago. But yes, Bruce, I’m fine. People just need to learn the truth about me and the way that I feel about things. The press shouldn’t be allowed to use me as a tool for getting what they want. I have had enough with all of that.” 

Bruce nodded. “Well, we’ll all be here if you need us, Steve.” He patted him on the shoulder. “I know Pepper will keep an eye on everyone. She’s good at what she does.” 

“She is,” Steve muttered. He took a deep breath. 

“Its show time, Cap,” Natasha said behind them. She cocked her head. “What exactly do you hope to accomplish here, Steve?” 

“Beyond correcting people’s assumptions about me?” Steve asked. “A miracle maybe.” 

He made his way to the podium. Reporters and camera men pushed forward in an attempt to get close to him. He cleared his throat. 

“I’d like to thank you all for coming today,” Steve started. He tried not to glare at all the gathered faces looking at him expectantly. “There are a few things I would like to set straight with you and the American public. 

“You all know the story of how I grew up, a poor Irish American with more fight than brains. How Bucky always pulled me out of fights that I was foolish enough to start. I never could stand bullies.” He took a deep breath. “How Bucky took me in when my mother died because there was no way I was going to survive by myself.

“You all know the story of how Dr. Erskine allowed me to enlist, even though I was no stronger than a bean pole, and how he picked me for the serum. That’s not what I wanted to go over with you guys today.” The room was totally silent. Steve could see Natasha watching him from the back of the room. “I’ll try not to bore you to death.”   
There were a few chuckles from that. Others looked like a shark circling their prey. 

“It has been brought to my attention that people don’t know or just assume my stance on things based on the fact that I am almost seventy years older than I look. I am through with that. 

“I would like to say first that I support women’s rights. Never once did I think that a woman’s place was anywhere except doing what they wanted to do. My mother taught me that and Peggy Carter instilled that in me. She’d kick my ass if I said anything different. People of different ethnicities and religions have the same rights that I do as a white man. I’ve known poor and I’ve known struggle but never once did I have to struggle as hard as someone who was not white. 

“Finally my view on gay rights,” he sighed. “Why would I be anything but supportive of people loving who they want to?” He raised his hand to stop the questions. “People who aren’t heterosexual aren’t wrong or sinners, they are just being true to themselves and loving who they want. I am lucky to have woken up in a time where being gay isn’t considered a mental illness or something that would get you kicked out of the military. I lost so many years of my life to hiding who I am. So I will correct any assumptions that you all have about me. I, Steve Rogers, am gay. 

“I fell in love so many years ago but the sad part is that I could never tell the person how I felt.” He straightened up. “My best friend, who saved my ass more times than I would care to admit, could never know the truth because it could get us both killed. So I buried those feelings. I died with him the day that he fell from the train wanting so much to follow him down. But I still had to take care of Hydra. So I went on a suicide mission to end it all. Many people have speculated about the fact that I crashed that plane. I could have jumped at any time but I chose to end it all there in the ocean. I didn’t want to live in a world without Bucky Barnes in it.” 

Some sniffles were heard throughout the crowd. Clint was crying in the back. Even Tony looked like he was drying his eyes.

“I’m sure there are many other things that I could set straight today but those were the main ones I wanted to focus on,” Steve ended. “Thank you for coming.” 

He quickly departed the stage. Pepper patted his shoulder as he passed. 

“We will not be taking any more questions today,” she said smoothly. “If you would like to send them to our offices, we may chose to address them at a later time.” 

“You did good, Rogers,” Sam said. “I’m sorry that you had to do it at all.” 

“Do you think he heard it?” Steve asked. 

“If not then he will,” Tony interrupted. He raised up his phone. “You are the top news story on Twitter already. People are praising you for quote “baring your heart to the people”.” 

“Yeah, Steve,” Sam said. “I think he’ll hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is unedited. I may go back later and add more to it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
